


It Runs In Our Veins

by TheUnicornMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blood, Castiel is a vampire woo, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Human Meg, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Vampire AU, Vampires, Violence, and we're talking really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornMeg/pseuds/TheUnicornMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do not get cold. The temperature doesn’t bother me as it will you. You’re still very… fleshy, and warm.”</p>
<p>“..Still?” She arched an eyebrow, the familiar smirk arising on her face.</p>
<p>“Are.” He corrected quickly, his tone harsh and firm as he glared her down. Meg only laughed.</p>
<p>“And you’re not ‘fleshy’?” She teased. Castiel shook his head.</p>
<p>“I am not.” He affirmed.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Prove it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Runs In Our Veins

                “I won’t kill you” He promises. The girl seemed frozen stiff against him. Her heartbeat was loud in her chest, penetrating his ears with a deafening boom. Her feet were frozen in one place, staying as stiff and sturdy as the barren oak tree he had her pinned to. Her chest heaved almost like she couldn’t find enough oxygen in the world to fill her lungs. Everything about her personified _fear_ , and he was used to it. He had learned over his thousands of years of being alive to read body language, especially that of his victims. Everything about her screamed fear, but her eyes did not. Her eyes gave off more of a steady _fuck you_ than anything else. She stared directly into his eyes, knowing full and well what he was… what he is, and challenged everything he stood for. And that night, that is what won the girl her life.

 

* * *

 

                “You think I don’t see you watching me, huh?” Her voice echoed through the woods, and Castiel froze in his tracks. A wind wisped through the trees, sending an array of orange and yellow flying in all directions, and one of the smaller leaves got caught in her dark curly hair. “Why don’t you come out here where I can see you?”

Hesitantly, Castiel made his way from the cover of the trees, his feet trudging through the thick leaves and other foliage that had died and wilted away not too long ago, leaving the forest floor dusted  in glimmering gold. The clearing she had stopped in seemed suspiciously calm and he felt himself getting more and more tense the closer he got to the small woman. She stood there in the most simplistic way. A smirk graced her face, and her arms were crossed over her chest casually, as if it completely normal to be approached by a vampire, especially in such a docile way.

He stood an arm’s length away from her, and combed her over with his eyes. Her pale skin and dark eyes and hair seemed exaggerated in contrast with the colors of the surrounding woods. Her heartbeat sped up. He knew she was nervous, and yet she failed to prove so outwardly.

She put a hand out, and he observed that her right hand was covered in a black glove, yet her left was not. She was offering him her right hand. “I’m Megara.” She introduced. Such a forward woman, he though.

“I.. uh.” Castiel cleared his throat, putting his hand out to shake hers. He was as gentle as possible.  “Castiel, I’m Castiel. It’s a pleasure to finally properly meet you, Megara.”

“Please, just call me Meg.” She corrected him. He smiled lightly and nodded.

“Meg,”

 

* * *

 

                He hates Halloween. He hates the bratty kids running around and begging for candy. He hates the cheep flimsy costumes. He _really_ hates the kids who go to their friends’ basements to play with Ouija boards and perform séances. Castiel and his kind used to be feared. Not only that, but they had been respected. Now what was he, a costume? No. Castiel was powerful. He was an immortal, all-powerful being, not something to be made a costume of.

“You don’t really move much, do you?” Castiel jumped as he was interrupted abruptly and taken away from his train of thought. He looked down from the tall cedar tree he was sitting in and saw Meg… in a costume.

“I… no, not particularly. I find this spot to be as nice as any.” He shouted from the tree, and he jumped, landing and sending leaves scattering around the both of them. The cloak she wore flew back and danced on the wind and Meg brought the hood down.

“What are you supposed to be?” He asked and she scoffed in return.

“Condescending much?”

“It was simply a question, unless of course this is your leisurely attire?”

Meg scowled at him. “It’s little red riding hood. You ever heard of her, big shot?”

“The costume seems to fit the description quite well.” He mumbled, ignoring that last part.

“Come on, it’s sexy.” She defended, looking herself up and down.

“I find nothing amusing about sexualizing a character from a children’s story.”

“It’s a costume, Castiel.” She sighed, putting her hood back up.

Castiel tilted his head, scanning her again as he usually did. “You must be cold. What are you doing out here in so little clothing?”

“It’s fine,” Meg promised, walking over to the bare apple tree in near the center of the clearing.”I’m only walking to a party. It’ll be shorter if I cut through here. Thought I’d stop in and say hi. Besides, you must be cold, too. You live in the forest.”

“I do not get cold. The temperature doesn’t bother me as it will you. You’re still very… fleshy, and warm.”

“..Still?” She arched an eyebrow, the familiar smirk arising on her face.

“Are.” He corrected quickly, his tone harsh and firm as he glared her down. Meg only laughed.

“And you’re not ‘fleshy’?” She teased. Castiel shook his head.

“I am not.” He affirmed.

“Yeah? Prove it.”

Castiel seemed confused by the comment. Was she.. testing him? What was the point of this? Before he could quite comprehend it, she was walking up to him. No, more like strutting. Strutting through the autumn leaves until she was only inches away from him. He stood frozen in silence as she placed a hand on his cheek and watched her playful smirk turn into a more serious, disconcerting frown.

“You’re so cold.” He heard, barely escaping her breath as her other hand was placed on his other cheek. She ran her fingers over his jaw and neck, the only skin accessibly exposed. He felt her pinching and pulling at the flesh. Her fascination in itself intrigued him. The littlest things, like the way her eyes narrowed onto his features, or how her lips were parted slightly. She seemed to be mouthing something, but he couldn’t make out the words, it was all very memorizing to him. There was nothing graceful about human beings, so fragile. Such messes, they were. She was none of those things.

“It’s very ru..-“

“Rubbery, I know.” Castiel interrupted, having heard the same thing before. “And you humans are very soft, and warm, and fleshy. I am a corps, Megara. My heart does not beat. My blood does not flow through my veins. I think it is in your best interest that you remember that for future reference. I am not like you in any way.”

“You don’t look like a corps. You look like any other man, maybe slightly paler, but a man nonetheless.” She whispered, and Castiel removed her hands from him.

“I am not.”

 

* * *

 

                She adapted the habit of visiting him frequently. At least four times a week, if not more. He never really kept track of the days of the week. He went by the moon. Castiel had a house, a nice house, in fact, one on the edge of the small town. He didn’t leave the forest often, though. Castiel looked forward to Megs visits.

She had asked what he ate, and Castiel told her. He didn’t lie to her. He hadn’t once told her a fib, and didn’t plan to ever. Cows, mostly, at least that’s what it was when he chose to settle in a town for a while. Sometimes he would go on the road, traveling, seeing sights he had already seen a thousand times. Only then would he indulge himself on any human he wanted to take. But he didn’t want to raise suspicion, especially when he settled, so he fed on cows mostly, and every three months or so he would sneak into the hospital and steal blood bags that were stored there.

They came accustom to sitting under the apple tree in the clearing, leaning against the trunk while Castiel wrapped an arm around the small girl. He wished he could keep her warm, especially as winter set in, but the cold left just as quickly as it came, and soon the spring brought the fresh smell of flowers to the air. And then it was every day. Every day Meg would come and they would sit under the apple tree. They would share stories, read passages from favored novels, and sometimes just sit together. She told him about how she had graduated from college the year before, and was now a nurse at the hospital, and every once in a while she would bring him a blood bag. Meg asked him many questions about his abilities. He explained them all to her thoroughly. He was a very old vampire, arising in the 14thcentury. Yes, the sun did hurt him. It did at one point, at least. As time went on he became stronger, and more tolerable of the sun. Now it only weakened his powers. The summer heat set in early in the year, but it didn’t bother Cas, though the sun was out more and more lately. He felt more tired than usual, and he found he was becoming much thirstier more frequently. Castiel usually spent his summers inside his home, waiting out the sun. After informing Meg of this, she insisted he go home, promising that she’d visit him as much as possible. The vampire obeyed her, giving her the location of his home and making his way home after the months spent lying in the woods with her.

He wondered if she felt it too, he thought to himself whilst lying in bed that night after thoroughly cleaning the old house. Wondered if she felt the same spark he did when he laced their fingers together. She never pulled away, never stopped him. She had to feel the same way he did, didn’t she? He always heard her heart speed up when they hugged goodbye, and wondered if it was nervousness, or that special something else he felt for her.

 

* * *

 

                He was the one to kiss her first. Meg did as she promised, coming to visit him often. In fact, everyday it was that she drove out to the edge of the small town just to visit him. She started bringing overnight bags, saying that there were times she was too tired to drive home. Castiel didn’t mind. He offered her the guest room more than willingly, and she accepted, and before he knew it little knickknacks of hers began accumulating there, never even leaving the house with her. She enjoyed laying on him. He was cold, and the house was hot. The entire summer was hot, even when the sun went down. August was at record high temperatures for the state, Meg had told him, but Cas wasn’t really interested in the weather. He couldn’t feel it anyways. He remembered august as the month Meg began spending entire weekends with him, not leaving until Monday morning when she had to return to work. It was also the month of her birthday. He remembered her telling him that a long while ago. _‘August 11 th’_ he played over in his head. And when that day arrived, he was prepared. Meg came through the door as she usually did, with the spare key he had given her, and he surprised her with a dinner he prepared, and a cake. Castiel ate human food occasionally. It didn’t do much for him, and the taste was nothing comparable to blood, but he found it pleasant being able to sit down and have a meal and discuss with her. She had insisted on doing the dishes, and as she walked out of the kitchen, finished with the chore, he walked in, stepping directly in front of her and placing his hands on her waist before pressing her into the wooden island in the center of the kitchen. He heard her heartbeat speed up as it usually did when they touched, and he still couldn’t tell if it was nervousness or not.

“Am I scaring you?” He whispered to her, his grip on her loosening slightly.

Meg shook her head and swallowed. “You don’t scare me.” She whispered back, and Castiel smiled lightly before dipping his head down to finally connect their lips. They were so soft and inviting, her lips were, and she seemed to be just as welcoming. Her arm wound its way around him and she kissed him back tenderly. They pulled away at the same time, both grinning like fools.

“Took you long enough.”  She teased and Castiel laughed lightly.

“Happy birthday, Meg.” He whispered and leaned in to kiss her again.

 

* * *

 

                Meg started missing work. Highly irresponsible, she knew, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. When she was with him, when she was in his house, there was no work, there was only _him_. The way he made her feel emotionally and physically were both practically indescribable. The best way she could put it was that it was a high, and she was addicted to it. The high never went down as long as she was with him, and so she left as little as possible. The first time they had made love had been about a month after their first kiss. She had started sleeping in his bed. He didn’t sleep anyways. He laid there with her or wandered the house, read a book, watched TV or anything else to keep his mind occupied in the night. She had woken up in the middle of the night, freezing cold, and turned to Castiel to tell him to turn the heater on, but the words never made it from her mouth. For a long time she had noticed that there was something about Castiel that didn’t seem quite right, physically speaking. Usually, she would look at him and she didn’t see a human man. There was something in his eyes that gave away what he was, really. The way he looked at people, like he could see into them, it just wasn’t natural. But right then, Cas’ eyes were closed, and she watched as he breathed in and out, slow and steady. Vampires didn’t need to breathe, he had told her, though she noticed her still occasionally did so. Maybe it was comforting for him. Maybe it reminded him of his time as a human. And with how he looked right then, with a sliver of moonlight shining through the curtains and illuminating only half of his face, Meg could’ve sworn he was human. There was nothing unordinary about him in that moment, and in a way, Meg found that beautiful.

“Why are you watching me?” He suddenly uttered, and Meg jumped as the silence of the room broke with the sound of his deep, gravelly voice. He laughed when he felt the sudden bounce and opened his eyes, turning to look at her.

Meg laughed lightly along with him, and if it wasn’t for the cover of darkness, he would’ve been able to see her blushing cheeks. “I… nothing. It was nothing. You just looked… different, for a moment.”

“Different in a good way?” He asked, turning on his side and leaning on his elbow.

“You could say that, I guess.” She mumbled and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss. “Kind of weird, really. More human.”

Castiel scoffed teasingly in response. “And what, more human is supposed to be better?”

“No.” She defended lazily and he planted another kiss on her, this time longer and a bit more loving.

“Then why are you fantasizing about me being ‘more human’ at all hours of the night when you should be asleep, hmm?”

“I was not fantasizing.”

Castiel wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. “Sure you weren’t.”

“Why do you have to be such a condescending ass sometimes?” she teased and drowsily gave him another kiss. It was unexpected as he deepened the simple kiss to something more, something passionate and electrifying. From there are on they let their instincts take over. Clothing was shed between tangled bodies. It was strange for her to share herself with such a naturally hostile creature. In every story she had ever read things like this never went well, yet during it all Meg realized she had never felt more worshiped or loved.

 Afterwards he actually felt warm, and Meg found that astonishing. Castiel didn’t seem to want to stop kissing her, kissing her shoulders, her neck, her lips. She knew she was going to miss work the next day.

Everything else seemed like a haze when she was away from him, especially after that. It didn’t take long for people to pick up that Meg had gotten a boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

                “I love you.” He whispered for the first time. Neither of them were surprised when Meg returned it with an ‘I love you too.’ They had both wanted to say it for months, anyways. They both knew how they felt for one another.

One of his large arms wrapped around her, pulling her naked body closer to him. She sighed contently and leaned into his touch. She had become used to the cold by then. To her, the cold was the way a blanket was for an infant; loving, comforting, and safe.

“Let me turn you.” Castiel offered, kissing her jaw. “You can quit your job. We can be together, Meg.” She had heard the speech before, and it was always tempting. Eternal life and beauty with someone you love. She understood why he was in such a hurry to do so, too. He had told her of other humans he had fallen for. They also had wanted to wait. Death had always gotten to them before he could.

“Not yet, Castiel.”

 

* * *

 

                She stops coming to see him as often after a while. Meg had to stop missing work, she had told him, and Castiel understood, of course. They would still see each other, after all.

After a year of that it was only week nights and every other weekend.

After two years it was three weeknights and every other weekend.

After two years and six months it was only every other weekend. Castiel took what he could get with her. She would be ready to turn when she was ready, and he couldn’t pressure her. He pitied humans; Castiel felt every emotion on full blast, and stopping something as powerful as love was like stopping a train. And if he didn’t want it to stop, it wouldn’t. Castiel made the choice to love Meg every single day. Humans didn’t have the luxury of such intense feeling. They’re emotions came and went like the breeze. There was no predicting what they might feel one day compared to the next, and Castiel could see Meg drifting away from him.

“Meg, please stop lying to me.” He whispered as they both ate their meals. His voice was the only thing that had broken the silence of the entire dinner.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She replied, irritation prominent in her voice.

“I have been with you for four years. You smell..-“

“Wow, thanks Clarence, so romantic.” She scoffed. Castiel sighed heavily.

“You smell of another man, Megara.”

“I’m a nurse; I’m around sick men all day. What do you want me to do, huh?”

“Usually you are not covered in the sweat and... fluid of those other men.”

Meg sat in silence, looking down to her plate of half eaten food.

“Who is he, Meg?”

“Why do you want to know? So you can go out and kill him?”

“Not if it would hurt you, no.”

Meg let out another sigh and looked up to Castiel. “His name is Sam Winchester. He works at the hospital with me. We went on our sixth date today.” She finally told him and Cas closed his eyes tightly, his chest suddenly aching.

“You don’t love me anymore?”

“No, Cas, it’s not like that.” She took a deep breath and a sip of her wine. “I’m still in love with you. It’s that I’ve been trying very hard to fall out of love with you.”

Castiel never needed oxygen, yet suddenly his lungs felt so devoid of air. He couldn’t breathe. “Why would you want to do that? I thought you wanted to change. I… I thought we were going to..-“

“We can’t have children, Castiel.”

Meg continued. “You.. are not living, therefore we are incapable of conceiving children. I’ve thought about this a lot. I’ve tried really hard to not want children, or at least want you more than I want a child, but..”

“Why didn’t you talk to me about this? We could’ve worked something out. We could’ve figured this out.” He stood up from his seat. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You already have, Castiel.”

 

* * *

 

                He was invited to their wedding. It’s only been a year and half since Meg and Castiel had broke it off. He tries to be happy for her, tries really hard to be the better person, but when he sees her walking down the aisle, his eyes became misty for a whole different set of reasons than the rest of the guests. She doesn’t love Sam, not really. Not in the way that they loved. She loves the idea of him. He’s simple and easy. White house and a picket fence, maybe a dog. Meg looks gorgeous in her gown, and it accentuates her baby bump perfectly. He can hear both of their heartbeats so clearly. Cas had never been and envious man, yet he had never envied anybody more than he did Sam Winchester. Sam stood tall at the end of the aisle, smiling and tearing up as Megs father gave her away. He wanted to be Sam. He wanted to be human for her. He wanted to be the one marrying her, kissing her, having her babies.

They danced together at the reception. She walked up to him, a soft smile on her face. She seemed so happy, and he thought no reason she shouldn’t be. She took his hand without warning and helped him to his feat.

“Dance with me.”

“Megara, I do not think it is appropriate for us to..”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” She corrected him, still smiling as she absently pulled him out towards the dance floor. “I am the bride; therefore it is only appropriate that you do as I ask.”

He gave up trying to defy her and did as she asked. His hands were placed feather-light onto her hips and he looked to her face in search of approval. She was still unreadable for him. The only response he got was when she wrapped her arms around his neck and they began swaying lightly to the music.

“I didn’t expect you to show up.” Meg admitted.

“Would you like me to leave..?”

“No. I’m happy you came.”

“Why is that?”

“Why is what?”

“Why are you happy I came? You left me. You said it yourself; you’re trying not to love me. Wouldn’t bringing me to such a ceremony make this much more difficult?”

“In a way, yes. But with you there, I knew I was making to right decision marrying Sam. I was able to make it through without the urge to jump ship.” She shrugged, and he sighed stiffly.

“I mean,” Meg continued. “Castiel, I’m having a baby. I have a job, and a husband I can grow old with.”

“You’re not in love with him.” Castiel blurted out, and Meg narrowed her eyes on him. “You pretend I can’t see it, and perhaps you’re blind to it as well. I can see that he makes you happy. Humans have such short lives, they never really learn how to feel things correctly. You’re all in such a rush. Being _in love_ is different than loving someone. I am very happy for you Megara, but growing old with him will not be the same as what you felt with me, though perhaps the child can make up for that. A mother’s love is incomparable to that of any other.” He told her softly, not noticing he was getting a bit off track with that last part. Maybe he just needed to ramble.

Meg fell silent for a moment, her eye drifting away from him shamefully.

“I.. did not mean to offend you, Meg.” He said quickly as he saw the disappointment in her eyes.

“Do you think this is a big mistake, Castiel? Me and him?” She questioned and Castiel placed a hand on her cheek, cupping her face and helping her look upwards towards him.

“This was not a mistake, Meg. You and I were not a mistake. You and him are not a mistake. You did what made you happy. How could happiness be a mistake?”

Meg smiled at him and he smiled back. Castiel felt something tap his shoulder and heard the clearing of a throat. He turned his head to the side to see Sam, smiling quite awkwardly.

“Mind if I, uh, dance with my wife?” He asked Castiel, clearly uncomfortable. Cas nodded politely and kissed Megs hand as a goodbye before stepping back.

“She’s all yours.”

 

* * *

 

                Meg came to him when she heard about the killings. After the wedding, Castiel became angry with himself, and with the world. It didn’t start as homicides; at first he was destroying things. His house smelled like her. It was like her scent was ingrained in every single piece of furnisher he owned. He burned most of it, apart from certain items she had left at the home. After she had left, he found that she had forgotten the most trivial things. A toothbrush, lip-gloss, he found a few shirts of hers, and some shirts of his that she had worn often. He kept those things. They were all he really had left of her. Maybe one day she’d think of them, and she’d come out to the house to retrieve them.  He bought all new furnishings for the home. If anything, it made him even more uncomfortable. Home was supposed to be a happy place. It was supposed to be a place of serenity and peace. With the smell of her purged from the house, the structure didn’t feel like a home anymore. It felt more like a hallow cage, and he thought maybe the more he filled it up with expensive items and fancy decor, the less it would feel like a cage. But with the smell of her gone he was never at peace. He couldn’t relax, couldn’t think clearly, and so he began killing farm animals. He didn’t even eat them. He ripped them apart in a fit of rage and left their mangled bloody corpses to rot and fester in the summer heat.

It was about two years after her wedding that it became humans. He had gotten drunk one night and had made his way to the town. Absentmindedly, he slayed a homeless man, pinning him to a wall and ripping his throat open before sucking him dry. Castiel had almost forgotten how good I felt to kill, and it all escalated from there. He went to different counties, sometimes different states. Not many people in the town knew him, and no one suspected him. But Meg _knew._

She showed up on his front porch, screaming for him to let her in. Castiel calmly opened the door. With her there, screaming at him like that, he felt ashamed. He never regretted a kill, yet somehow with her scolding him like that, he regretted everything. Hell, he regretted the kills he had made hundreds of years before she had even been born.

He didn’t apologize, didn’t say anything to her, even after she had stopped yelling. He was sat on the couch while she stood in front of him, and he felt like a child again, being scolded by his mother.

She lowered herself to sit on the coffee table in front of him and they basked in the silence of the house. She was noticeably uncomfortable, especially with all the new finisher and the rearrangement of the entire house. The living room was now in the dining room. The dining room was gone. The piano had been moved to the front room. It was all wrong to her.

“Why did you kill them?” She mumbled, eyes glued to her feet. He finally looked up to her and she could feel his eyes pouring into her.

“I was angry. I’ve been angry.”

“Are you still angry?”

“No, I don’t think… I mean, I don’t know. Maybe I am.”

“You redecorated.” She mentioned, though it was obvious.

“Yes. I preferred the old furnisher.”

Meg’s eyebrows came together in confusion. “If you liked it, why’d you change it?”

“It all smelled of you. It was torturous. I thought getting rid of the scent would make me less angry.”

“Well, did it?”

Castiel chuckled lightly and shook his head. “No, quite the opposite, in fact.”

Meg laughed along with him and they smiled to each other. Suddenly, he felt at home again.

Meg hadn’t intended on cheating on her husband that day, but in his house, none of it had to be real. She didn’t have to remember to pick her daughter up from daycare and take her home for dinner while her husband worked late. She could pretend that the ring on her finger was given to her by Castiel, and when she left, she could pretend just as well that she hadn’t just fucked the vampire living in the old house on the edge of town. She could pretend that she wasn’t the one who initiated the kiss. In the real world, she could forget about how she had considered staying with him again. Considered hiding out with him, considered taking her daughter and running away with him, leaving Sam in the dust. No, that didn’t happen. Not in the real world, at least. Because Castile’s house wasn’t the real world, it was a world where she got to pretend. She was allowed to forget about responsibility before she returned to her regular routine. In the real world, she could pretend that she wasn’t still in love with him.

 

* * *

 

                She began visiting him again, late at night when her daughter and husband were fast asleep. She told Castiel that she left notes saying that she was needed at the hospital, and Sam didn’t ask questions. Cas didn’t particularly care what she told them, so long that he got to see her.

There would be times where Meg went months without visits, and other times when she would come every night. Sometimes they would meet in the woods like when they did all those years ago and just walk and talk. He felt at peace being in her company, though in some ways it did feel wrong. Sam seemed like a nice enough guy, and he worried if he found out about them he would leave Meg and take the child, and he knew that if that happened Meg would be heartbroken.

Years went by, and they still saw each other often. Meg would always tell him of how much her child was growing and would show him pictures. She looked just like her mother, he thought.

“How old is she now?” he asked her softly, laying lazily on the couch with Megs head on his chest.

“Thirteen.” She answered him plainly, sighing in contentment. “Sam’s been suspicions lately. I’m pretty sure he’s been suspicious for a while. Just now he started caring for some reason.”

“I’m sure he’s always cared, Meg.”

Meg sat up a bit. “He’s been asking questions, insisting he go with me _everywhere_.”

“Do you need to not see me for a while, just to reduce his skepticism?”

“Probably, I don’t want to, though.”

Castiel smiled lightly and kissed her head.  “I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’ll always be waiting for you.”

“But I won’t. I might move away, and death is inevitable.”

“Then let me change you.”

“My family would notice if I magically stopped aging. Maybe not at first, but after awhile…”

“Humans are oblivious.”

“So when Sam is sixty and I look all hot and young he won’t notice?”

Castiel sighed in defeat, nodding. Meg laid back down on him and they were both quiet for a while.

“How old were you when you changed, Castiel?” She asked.

“Forty-seven, I believe. Quite old for back then,” He answered after a while of thinking.

“You don’t look forty-seven to me.”

“I died when I was forty-seven of disease. Before I died, I ingested the blood of a vampire. After nature ran its course, I woke up in the ground. Luckily the vampire that had changed me was there to dig me up. She was very kind to me. Said she fancied me and so before I passed she put a drop of her blood in my last sip of wine. I had seen her about our village before, but I did not care for her the way it appeared she did for me. The vampire curse renewed my form to peak physical condition. I’ve estimated that was around my mid-twenties”

“So you get to be an eternally hot twenty-something year old?”

Castiel laughed at the remark and Meg leaned down to kiss him.

“Yes… I suppose.. so.” He mumbled between kisses and he gently placed his hands on her back.

“What happened after that, with the woman and all?”

“She killed my wife and children.” He told her casually and Meg leaned back, looking horrified. “I’ve had time to mourn, Meg. It was tragic… at the time. I killed her in return.”

“I just.. didn’t know you-“

“I don’t talk about it often, Meg. It was a long time ago and not exactly the most pleasant of memories.”

“Have you ever turned someone else before?”

“A few people, I believe. If I have friends that have been drafted, I give them a vial of my blood and hope they don’t have to use it. I can’t be sure, though. I would never do this to someone who didn’t want it. The whole process... it’s…. it isn’t pleasant….. to put things lightly.”

Meg was now hovering directly over him, intrigued. “Well, go on.”

Castiel sighed and hesitated. He didn’t want to scare her away from the idea of ever joining him, but he thought it was only fair she knew.

“Do you know what rigor mortis is?”

“I’m a nurse Castiel.” She reminded him, arching an eyebrow.

“Well, uh, when you wake up, usually, it hasn’t completely gone away, so you can’t really move. And it hurts, oh god does it hurt. But you have to move, because that’s the only way it will go, unless you want to wait it out.”

Meg frowned slightly. “How long does it take to change completely?”

“When you wake up, you’re still changing, actually. I’ve come to know you don’t wake until a few days after your death. Once you begin moving, the pain subsides and your muscles relax. It takes another day or so to change completely. It’s different for everyone. The fangs are the worst. It takes a while to learn to control when they come out. Until you masters that, they just come out whenever you catch the scent of a human. The first time they come out is quite painful, considering they rip through your gums…”

Meg interrupted him. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you trying to convince me or scare me away?”

Castiel laughed at her comment and sighed. “I won’t lie to you, Meg. I never have lied to you. Someday if you do choose to be like me, you should know full and well what you’re getting yourself into.”

Meg was quiet for quite some time, thinking about what he was saying to her. He really did expect her to change. Castiel saw she didn’t have a response for him, so he continued.

“Self control is a very difficult skill to adapt. It will be a struggle not to consume every human you catch wind of. The sun will hurt. It is best not to even go near it for the first decade or so. Most vampires travel at night, when they do travel, that is.”

“A whole decade in the dark?”

“It’s not that bad, really. The dark is comforting. A vampire’s natural instinct is to exist only in the night.”

“Why are you so certain I’ll join you?” She asked with a heavy sigh and rolled off of him and walked into the kitchen, searching for a drink. Cas took the moment to ponder on her question. Why was he so set on changing her? He had never been so persistent with other lovers. Then again, he had never loved another as much as he did her. Maybe he was tired of being alone, or perhaps he didn’t want to lose another loved one. But Castiel had never really thought about it; what if Meg really didn’t want to change? What if she didn’t want to be with him?

 

* * *

 

                Her daughter goes off to college, and not a month after that, Sam files for a divorce. She came to him, crying in the middle of the night. Sam had followed her one day. He had been suspicious of her for a long time, but didn’t want to believe it. He saw her and Cas in the woods, kissing and holding hands. He had recognized him from the wedding, but after he saw Meg with Castiel, he went home. Meg didn’t know which time it was that he had followed her. He had only waited so long to divorce her because he didn’t want to hurt their daughter, especially so close to finals and graduation. Castiel held her all night and, making sure she was safe as she slept through the pain. Sam was her family, or had been at least. He had given her a beautiful child, and they had spent eighteen years of marriage together, though Meg had told him she understood why Sam was doing this. She had been unfaithful for most of the marriage, and said that she would’ve done the same thing is the situation had been switched around.

For the next few days, Meg got very, very drunk, and hid away in his house. She distracted herself with bad daytime television, and Castiel took it upon himself to be sure she was eating and not drinking enough to give herself alcohol poisoning. He was able to get her to stop drinking altogether after a few days, and the afterwards Meg was rewarded with the world’s biggest hangover. He helped her through that, too.

And then she disappeared.

He was worried sick about her, and he even went to Sam, asking if he knew where she went. The man was less than thrilled to talk to him, but he was worried about her, too. She had taken her clothes and just left.

She called him one night, just to let him know that she was okay, and Castiel begged for her to come home. She tells him that she loves him, and then she hangs up.

Castiel does his best not to lose his mind. He walks a lot, traveling the forests and rolling fields of tall luscious grass that surround the town. The bed feels so empty without her. It had been over twenty years that he had known her, and suddenly she was gone from his life completely. It wasn’t like before when he knew she was only a short distance away. When he knew she was safe and warm in bed, even if it was with another man. She could be dead. She could never be coming back.

 

* * *

 

                Meg’s daughter moved back to town after she finished college. She was a nurse, just like her mother. Castiel remembered seeing her for the first time. He had gone into town to rent a movie; he had become quite accustomed to indulging himself in cinematic classics. He saw her sitting outside a coffee shop, almost mistaking her for Meg. Castiel didn’t say anything to her. She had no clue who he was, after all. But he saw her as a beacon of hope. Hope that maybe someday Meg would come back to see her daughter, and then perhaps him. She still spoke to him. Every once in a while he would get a phone call from a random number. They would talk for hours, and it warmed Castiel’s heart to hear the same affection in her voice that he’s been hearing from her for years. She’s been travelling; exploring the world. She sounds truly happy.

It was Christmas Eve. Castiel was never big on celebrating the holiday. He hated what it had become; a season revolving around consumerism and nothing more. Every year he still put up a tree, though. He would treat himself, lighting a fire in the fireplace, drinking through the blood bags he had stored in his house and watching old movies. Castiel was completely content with the way he spent Christmas. The snow falling lightly outside, the quiet crackle of the fire, it put him at peace.

There was a knock at his door.

Castiel put the blood bag down with a sigh and stood up. No one ever visited him. That’s why in the back of his mind _he knew_. It couldn’t have been anyone else.

He opened the door gently and saw her. Megara, standing in front up him after five long years of being away. Parts of her hair had turned silver, and it reflected in the moonlight along with the snowflakes covering her delicate figure. She was bundled up in coats and a scarf and gloves, and the tip of her nose and her pale cheeks had blushed red from the cold. He noticed the wrinkles around her eyes, forehead and mouth were more prominent now. She was just as beautiful as the day they had met.

“Castiel,” She sighed happily, a grin growing on her face. “Uh, mind if I come in? It’s fucking cold out here.”

“Oh, uh,” Castiel cleared his throat and stepped out of the way, holding the door open for her as she walked in gracefully. Meg shed her layers, leaving her scarf, coat, gloves and snow boots by the coat rack.

“Do you want anything?” He asked her timidly. “Tea, water?”

 With a confident stride, she made her way directly in front of him, hands planting firmly on his waist as she looked up to and smirking deviously. Castiel backed up skittishly, startled by her forwardness. She still managed to keep her hands firm on him.

“You seem nervous, Clarence.” She said slyly before attempting to lean up and kiss him. Castiel pushed her back, large hands stiff on her small shoulders.

“Meg, you’ve been gone for five years.”

“Yeah..?” She arched an eyebrow, “So what?”

“So, this.. really… this isn’t exactly…..  not particularly appropriate.” He rambled, still trying to recompose himself.

“What exactly about this isn’t appropriate? What is it, you have another woman upstairs or something?”

“I… What? Why would you.. where did tha..-“

“Oh, my god, you do, don’t you!” Meg stammered away from him, rambling about how embraced she was before Cas could stop her.

“No, Meg,” He interrupted her and she went quiet. “There is no… other woman. I’m just…. surprised. Very, very surprised to see you here after so long, on Christmas Eve, with no warning whatsoever.”

Meg huffed out a laugh, running a hand through her tangled hair. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled and sat on the loveseat. She looked across the living room, smiling and admiring the Christmas tree. “I was excited. I thought you might like it, too.”

Castiel smiled at her and sat beside her after a moment. “It’s fantastic to see you.” He told her softly before tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

“You haven’t changed.” She muttered, seemingly content. “You’re still so young and.. alive.” Meg sighed longingly and Castiel placed a hand on her cheek.

“Thank you for coming back.”

“You thought I could stay away forever?”

“I considered it a possibility, yes.”

Meg tilted her head back, laughing lightly, and when she turned back to him, he was just looking at her like she was some sort of unheard of, unseen creature. Confusion, amazement, and love were both read clearly on his face. That’s when he leaned in to give her a slow, devoted kiss. He pushed her back against the armrest of the small couch, and his fingers ended up tangled in her. When he pulled away, they were both panting.

“Do you still love me?” She whispered breathlessly, looking deep into his azure eyes.

He laughed lightly at the comment. “I have never loved another as I have loved you, Megara, and I fear that won’t change.”

 

* * *

 

                Meg had returned to Castiel only a few days before, and yet everything fell back into place so naturally. It was as if nothing had changed. Meg still felt like the twenty-three year old girl she had been when she had first met Castiel. They still made love just as passionately, kissed just as lovingly. When he intertwined his fingers with hers she still got butterflies in her stomach. He still treated her like his queen. There was only one problem; now her daughter wanted to meet him.

Of course Meg had told her child, Danielle, about Cas. She told her daughter everything.

“You told her I was a bloodsucking creature of the night?” Castiel asked firmly, arching an eyebrow.

“…Yes.”

“And you told her that we’re together?”

“Yeah.”

“And now your daughter wants to meet the bloodsucking creature of the night that her mother cheated on her father with for years over dinner?”

“Cocktails, actually. And yeah, it sounds like you got the gist.”

Castiel let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples.

“Come on, Clarence,” Meg continued. “It’s just a few drinks with her. She just wants to know you is all. Make sure you’re not holding me here against my will in some dungeon.”

“Why does everyone always assume I have a dungeon?”

“That’s not the point, Cas.”

Another sigh. “What if she wants to kill me?”

“Don’t be stupid, Castiel.”

And so the next night they both put on some nice clothes and Meg drove them to the restaurant in town Danielle had told them to meet her at. Castiel held an umbrella over Meg until they got inside, considering it was pouring rain. The sun had only recently gone down. It was going down later and later as spring set in.

Castiel still admired Meg. She was unbelievably gorgeous, even now, at least to him. Meg always thought he was lying to make her feel more comfortable - taking her age into consideration - but Cas always reminded her that he was over seven-hundred years old. She wore heals, and a form-fitting dark purple dress, something he knew she didn’t feel completely comfortable in. Castiel was usually dressed nice, so his attire wasn’t much different from a regular day. Dress pants, white cotton button up shirt. Except today he had a nice blazer on over it.

Danielle stood up from the table as they approached, hugging her mother and shaking Castiel’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” He told the young girl gently. She seemed kind, but wary around him. They sat at a relatively small round table. They started by ordering the drinks. Meg knew she at least needed to be a little drunk for this. She and Danielle both ordered a martini, while Castiel had a scotch. He drank it particularly quickly, and Meg made the assumption that he needed to be drunk for this, too.

“So, tell me, Castiel,” Danielle started. “How did you seduce my mother?”

Castiel choked a bit and Meg glared to the girl.

“What? It was just a question.” She grumbled.

“Well, ask a different one.” Meg said stiffly, scowling. Castiel swallowed nervously, preparing himself.

“Fine. Castiel, do you plan on eating my mother, or simply turning her into a monster such as yourself?”

“Danielle!” Meg shouted a bit too loudly, and Castiel placed a gentle hand on Meg’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Meg. It is understandable that she is concerned for your safety.” Castiel took a deep breath, composing himself. “I am over seven-hundred years old. I have had time t learn to control my thirst, and would never hurt your mother. And, when it comes to the changing, it is really Meg’s choice when she changes…. that is, if she chooses to change at all.” Castiel was much quieter on that last part. He didn’t like thinking about the idea that Meg could possibly choose to not change whatsoever. That she would accept the fate of death and leave him behind.

Danielle turned to look at Meg, crossing her arms stubbornly like a child. “Mom, is this what you want? To be like him?” She narrowed her eyes skeptically and suddenly Meg seemed more nervous than ever.

“I mean, I don’t know.” She muttered before throwing back the rest of her drink. “It’s crazy, isn’t it? The idea of me as a vampire. I just, no, it’s not what I… I don’t know. Maybe? I….” The woman took a deep breath after the moment of stammering. Castiel and Danielle were fixated intensely on her. “No, not really.” She finally announced softly. “It’s…. eternal life. It’s too much.” Meg turned to Castiel. “I’m happy the way we are now, Cas. I don’t want to change. I never did, not really.”

Castiel gave her a small nod. The light in his eye’s seemed to have dimmed. She really didn’t want to be with him, not for eternity, at least. “I understand.”

Danielle left quickly after that, hugging her mom and apologizing for her behavior. Castiel paid for the drinks, and the two of them got back into the car to drive back home. It was unsettlingly quiet the first five minutes or so with the heavy rain still pounding at the roof of the car before Castiel spoke up.

“Meg, why didn’t you tell me?” He asked quietly, looking over to her in the driver’s seat.

She didn’t want to answer the question. She wanted to get into bed, go to sleep, and forget the whole thing. But she could sense his sorrow filled eyes crawling over her, and felt compelled to answer.

“When we were young, I thought I had time. Maybe I would change my mind, or maybe you’d forget about the whole thing.” She sighed. “Then I got married, and then I cheated, and then I got divorced, and it was all one big mess, Castiel. There was never a right time to bring it up.”

“Never a right time?” He scoffed. “How about every time I offered? Or at least saying something other than ‘not yet’.” He didn’t notice his voice rising a bit, and Meg became a bit tenser.

“I wanted to tell you, Castiel. It’s just that..-“

Light. Blinding white light, filling the car.

It was dark. Everything was a blur. Every sound was muffled. Every feeling, every touch was dulled.

His eyes were reluctant to open, and there was a pounding in his head. But he smelt… something… No, blood, he smelt blood… everywhere, and he compelled himself to open his eyes.

Shattered glass decorated the car, along with the blood… blood.. Meg.

He turned his head to look to her, and flinched from the pain. His body should be healing itself. This must be bad.

He saw her, covered in blood. It looked like her head had hit the glass… why hadn’t she been wearing a seatbelt? Why didn’t he notice? Why didn’t he take into consideration how much she had been drinking?

He listened. Why couldn’t he hear anything? No heartbeat. No, no, no. this couldn’t be happening. Why was there no heartbeat?

“Meg…” He groaned, reaching out for her. Everything hurt. He unlocked the seatbelt that kept him in place and leaned closer to her, still trying to listen for a heartbeat.

“Meg… wake up… you’re hurt.” He didn’t know why he tried. In the back of his mind he knew what was going on, he just didn’t want to admit it.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Outside, it was still pouring rain. He heard thunder off somewhere in the distance. Looking out of the shattered window, he saw the smashed hood of another car. It must have hit the driver’s side. Must’ve hit right where she had been sitting.

“Meg… please..” He cried helplessly and reached his hand out to run across her bloody face. “Please don’t hate me for this.” He whispered to her.

Castiel began searching the car, and on the dash saw a large piece of glass. It would work. Grabbing it, he cut deep across the opposite hand, drawing more of his rotted blood to pool at his skin. He moved the bleeding hand to rest over her lips, letting the blood.. his blood… his blood that possessed supernatural abilities, he let it trickle onto her lips and into her mouth. He let the blood fall onto her open wounds. Anywhere that might give access to her halted bloodstream.

And then he grabbed her. With all the strength he had, he pulled both of them from the car and into the unforgiving rain.

He took them home.

 

* * *

 

                “You said it takes a few days?” Danielle asked quietly, sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand. He had called her after he cleaned the blood from Meg’s body. He didn’t know if it was working yet. Her body was still covered in abrasions and deep wounds, and just recently her muscles had begun to tense.

“A few days, give or take. It’s different for everyone.” Castiel replied. He was sitting across from her, feeling just as anxious as she was.

“How do we know if it’s working?”

“Well, we don’t really. If her wounds star healing, that’s one of the only signs we have for now. I don’t know how long I was out before I was able to get to her.”

“Do you think she’ll be upset with you?”

Castiel looked outside to where it was still raining, and he wondered where this storm had even come from. “I hope not. Maybe she’ll understand.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

* * *

 

                She screamed. Everything hurt. Every muscle in her body was tense and aching and she didn’t know how to stop it.

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

“Meg, I know it hurts,”

She screamed again, blood curdling.

“You have to move. It’s the only way it will stop.” It was _his_ voice; Castiels voice guiding her. He told her to role her foot, and she did so the best that she could. Moving it made the pain worse, but after a moment she felt the muscles in her calves begin to relax, and she understood. Relaxing the rest of her body was just as painful. Her back was the worst, and the most difficult to relax. She didn’t know how long it had taken, but afterwards she was exhausted, and her throat was dry and hoarse.

She felt the mattress she must’ve been laying on dip to the side a bit. Meg had yet to open her eyes, but his presence still calmed her. She felt him sitting her up, letting her lean against him as he pressed a cold glass to her lips and let the water from it run freely into her mouth and down her throat. Her muscles were sore, but she was able to manage to lift an arm up to hold the glass herself. He still helped her, nonetheless.

“We… were in an accident?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper. It was all she could make.

“Yes,” He whispered back, putting the glass down on the nightstand. “A car accident.”

“Are you okay?” She wanted to turn around to see him and make sure he was okay. Castiel stopped her from moving.

“I’m fine,” Castiel lightly took her hand in his, trying to be comforting. “But you were injured badly, Meg.”

“Am I in the hospital? I don’t understand… what’s going on, Castiel?” She continued trying to move, but he knew it hurt her. For now, at least, her mobility was limited. Meg still felt her eyelids were too heavy to open.

“We’re at home, Megara. You’re in our bed. You’re safe now.”

“Why aren’t I… what happened, Castiel.”

Castiel swallowed.

“Meg, you died two nights ago. You were badly injured in a car accident. There was nothing else I could do…”

“You made me like you.” She understood, and he nodded slowly.

They sat quietly together for a short while, neither of them knowing what to say while Meg finally began opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was her feet, bare and free. She wiggled her toes, and scanned them as if they were the most bizarre thing in the words. The skin was so perfectly pale and smooth, like that of a porcelain doles, and nothing at all like they had been before. There were no veins bulging from the skin in a miss-matched pattern of blue and green. Traveling upwards, her legs were just the same as her feet; polished and subtle. The view of her new skin was cut off just above her knees, where she saw the hem of her nightgown laying peacefully against her thighs. The rest of her was just as she saw her feet. There were no more dark spots of uneven skin resting on veiny hands. Scars from the past were nowhere to be seen.

“Help me up, Castiel.” She ordered, voice still raspy though it was much louder now.

“Meg, I do not believe this is a-“

“I don’t care, Castiel. Whatever it is you believe, frankly..” Meg began coughing a bit, grabbing for the water to clear her throat.

“You did this to me,” She continued, tone much softer now. “I’d like to see what’s become of me. So, you will help me up, and you will take me to the merrier.”

With a heavy, reluctant sigh, he nodded and gently got out from behind her, being sure to sit her up properly before standing up. She stubbornly turned herself to swing her feet off of the bed before groaning suddenly as she felt just how sore all of her muscles really were. She grabbed Castiel’s arms, determined, and he helped her get on her feet. Meg slung one arm over his shoulder and around the back of his neck, and in return Castiel put an arm around her waist, making sure she didn’t fall.

“You really shouldn’t be up right now. You’re still changing…”

She shot him choleric glare, and that was all she really had to say before he began helping her towards the full body merrier on the door.

And there she was, youthful and glowing. Like Castiel, there was something not quite human about her. Maybe it was the eyes. The golds and browns shown like diamonds upon her face, yet there was something… predatory and unnatural about them. In fact, everything about her seemed more predacious.

“It’s to lure people in.” Castiel told her as if he had read her mind.

“Huh?”

“The look, I mean. It’s to attract… prey, so to speak.”

Meg clenched her fist nervously, looking away from the merrier. Her breathing became erratic as she grasped the entirety of the situation. Her fears and anxieties only became worse as she realized she didn’t even need to breathe.

Castiel attempted to wrap his arm around her. He wanted to make things better, to comfort her. Harshly, and without realizing her new strengths, she pushed him away and he stumbled backwards before hitting the old wooden floor. Meg recoiled back from the force of the shove and fell forward into the merrier, it shattering against her hand, abdomen and arm.

Castiel groaned and sat up, trying to get up to help her. Meg was quick. She put her uninjured arm out, silently telling him to stay away. The glass in her arm only stung, and she pulled it out with ease. There was blood oozing from the cuts, dark and think. The smell wasn’t too pleasant, either.

“Stay away from me.” she uttered.

 

* * *

 

                Meg had been just as unpleasantly surprised when her fangs had come in for the first time. The new set of teeth had torn through her gums gruesomely, leaving loose bits of skin and flesh, and nerves exposed. Castiel swiftly brought her a few of the blood bags he had stored, saying it would make the pain lessen. Meg’s morality said no, that it was wrong, that she could fight this. But she was a predator now, and the instinct to drink was insufferable.

She didn’t even use the nozzle available. With her new teeth, she tore into the plastic with ease and inhaled the blood available. Whatever was left after she drank around five bags could be found on her or on the bed around her.

He could see her in a state of complete bliss for a few moments after she had finished, and Castiel found it beautiful. He was unwary of the small smile creeping up on his face.

 

* * *

 

                He found joy in teaching her things. He showed her the abilities she didn’t even know she had, and she was amazed every time.

“What do you mean I can ‘persuade’ people?”

“It’s easy,” he shrugged. “You just look into their eyes and give them a command.”

“Wait, seriously?” She arched an eyebrow, and he nodded. “Well, when do I get to go out of this damn house and finally get a fucking Porsche?”

 “When you’re able to be around a human without ripping their throat out.”

 

*

 

“Why did you take us out here?”

“I want to show you something.”

“You couldn’t have shown me this thing inside or at least a reasonable walking distance away?”

“I could’ve, but that would be less fun.”

He had trekked them out to the woods in the nigh, the only time she could be out. Castiel stopped the both of them by a stream and knelt down. He motioned for her to do the same.

“Okay, so why are we here?”

“Put your hand in the water, Meg.”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“Just trust me.”

Meg scoffed in return. “Trust you, seriously?”

Castiel looked away from her shamefully, sighing. “Meg, I want you to be happy. I’m trying to make this more enjoyable for you. I’m doing the best I can.”

Meg rolled her eyes, and Castiel thought she was going to get up and leave and find her way home, but he heard a ‘sploosh’ and looked to see she had done as he asked, having placed her hand on the running water.

“Okay, now what?”

Castiel grinned at her lightly. “I want you to close your eyes and just feel the water. Focus on the feeling.”

Meg sighed heavily in protest. “This is dumb.”

“Meg.”

With yet another sigh, she closed her eyes and just… felt. Was she supposed to be feeling for something? What was supposed to be happening?

His voice played over in her head; ‘just focus on the feeling.’ So that was what she did. For a few minutes she was sure nothing was going to happen and she would just prove her point to Castiel about how dumb this was, but once she started _really_ focusing, she could feel it. She could feel _everything_. Every little piece of mildew that floated past her fingers, every grain of sediment. The sounds around her seemed magnified. She could tune in and listen to each individual cricket chirping, the sound of a single leaf blowing through the breeze. Meg opened her eyes slowly to see Castiel only inches away, smiling at her softly.

“I didn’t realize we could… wow.” Meg took a deep breath before removing her hand from the stream, shaking her hand free of water.

“It’s strange, isn’t it?”

“Yes, strange, but in a good way.” She muttered and Castiel stood up, offering her his hand. She took it willingly and was amazed at the detail she could feel on him as well. Every crevasse of his skin could be individually distinguished to her.  Every hair on his arm was felt separately as her hand crept up further. Even the smallest of his movements she could hear.

“Very strange.”

 

* * *

 

                “I can’t do it, Castiel.” She whispered from behind a corner. Castiel was behind her, walking her through everything.

“It will be easy, Meg.”

“No, I didn’t sign for this. I am not a murderer.”

Castiel let out a heavy sigh, eyes still locked on their prey. “It’s not murder, it’s… natural selection. Meg, you’re not human anymore. You’re following your instincts. It’s what your body wants; you just have to listen to it.”

“I…” Meg clenched her jaw, shaking her head. “No, no, I can’t do it.”

“Meg,” He whispered, grabbing her waist from behind and leaning down to whisper into her ear. “Your morals are getting in the way here.  You’re over thinking this. Just imagine it: He screams for mercy while you rip his throat out. You’re covered in his blood and you listen to his heartbeat slowly stop as you suck him dry of every last drop of blood in his veins. You’ve never had blood straight from the tap before, but I have, so trust me when I say it’s so much better. It’s hot and fresh. You feel so much more alive after a kill…”

Castiel could hear her breathing becoming more erratic. He couldn’t see it but her eyes were dilated, and her fangs had extended from her gums. He saw her lick her lips and he grinned before releasing his grip on her. In an instant, she was gone, across the street and pinning the innocent man to a brick wall. He saw her, looking straight into the man’s eyes which were filled with fear and desperation. She sunk her fangs into his throat and tore the flesh away in a most gruesome way. His larynx was ripped apart and his windpipe was exposed. Castiel could hear the man chocking on his own blood, and Meg sunk her fangs into his skin. He heard her slurping the blood down like soup. When she finished, she let the body fall to the ground, lifeless. Her eyes were still dilated and her fangs were still drawn. Castiel walked up to her gently.

“Megara...”

She turned around swiftly, her eyes crawling over him; the eyes of a predator, he thought. Blood was covering her face, her arms, her chest. He cornered her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head as he looked down to her and all of her beauty. She was truly a magnificent vampire.

He leaned down and kissed her, full of fire and passion. In return her hands began traveling all over him. She was tearing through his shirt with only her finger nails, and Castiel pulled his lips away from her with a small laugh.

“Was it everything I said it would be?”

“It was so much better.” She murmured and kissed him again

 

* * *

 

Sitting up against the headboard, Castiel held her naked body close, kissing her neck. She straddled his lap and had her head lain back lazily. She giggled lightly as he began nibbling at her skin.

“Stop that, it tickles.” She whined playfully. He sighed contently and began kissing her jaw.

“Meg,” He mumbled. “Are you happy?”

Meg shrugged, sitting back in his arms and looking into his eyes. “What would make you think I’m not?”

“You’re dead.”

“And?”

“And three months ago you were furious with me for even doing this to you.”

Another shrug. “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. The killing… I don’t feel guilty.”

Castiel smiled at the comment and kissed at her chest where blood had dried from her earlier kill. “That’s not an answer.”

“We can go for round three if you drop the topic.” She offered

“Meg,” Castiel sneered. Meg groaned in response and he shook his head. “Is it really too hard to admit if you’re still unhappy? I understand. This takes time.”

“I’m not… unhappy. There are some good things about this, you’re right.”

“So you’re not completely miserable?” He teased. Meg laughed.

“No, I guess I couldn’t claim to be miserable”

Castiel leaned in to kiss her softly and Meg returned it happily.

“Castiel…” She whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for changing me.


End file.
